capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Giga Wing
Giga Wing (ギガウイング) is a 1999 vertically scrolling shooter arcade game developed by Takumi and published by Capcom on their CPS-2 arcade system board and ported later that year to the Dreamcast console. It was later followed by Giga Wing 2. The game will later be re-released as part of the Capcom Home Arcade in 2019. Gameplay Giga Wing is a vertically scrolling shooter, though it uses a horizontally oriented monitor. The first button is used for shooting, while the second activates a Force Bomb, which comes in limited stocks but makes the player's ship temporarily invincible while hitting all enemies on screen. By holding down the shot button the player activate the Reflect Force, which consumes from the Reflect Gauge at the bottom of the screen. During a Reflect Force, the player's fighter becomes invincible and able to repel all enemy shots. Story "Numerous wars have been fought since ancient times - many civilizations have emerged and disappeared. The cause of the wars is Medallion, a divine stone that brings both prosperity and destruction to humankind. Uncounted civilizations have sought it, fought for it and vanished. What they gained in their struggle for power was nothing short of annihilation! Now, in the year 2050... Civilizations of the world have again resumed fighting for Medallion with powerful weapons developed with advanced technology. This has become the most explosive war in history. Four air fighters take off into the sky. Each pilot carries a stone that holds mysterious power, said to be the only way to destroy Medallion. A new chapter is about to open in the never-ending saga of the fight for Medallion. The future will soon answer the question: will this battle be the last?" Characters * Sinnosuke: Sinnosuke is descended from a tribe that guards a powerful stone possessing the ability to summon thunder and lighting. He is on a mission to destroy the Medallion, which has caused his people to wage war among themselves. The only way to stop this madness is to disintegrate the Medallion once and for all. He pilots the Raijin, a balanced plane with wide shots. * Isha: Isha has trained as a pilot all of her life. At one time, she was a famous ace fighter pilot, but she quit the Air Force to pursue peace. Since that time, Isha has lived in a spiritual community, nursing the sick and injured. Upon learning that the Medallion is causing her people to fight, she takes to the air once again in an all-out effort to destroy the powerful stone. She pilots the Porchka, a versatile plane which fires homing shots. * Ruby: Hailing from the southern continent, Ruby used to be an aerial pirate. Ashamed of her past, she foreswore her life of plunder and founded an orphanage to help children in need. This time, she's joining the air war to protect the future of all children. She pilots the Carmine, a fast plane which fires concentrated shots. * Stuck: Now a retired doctor, Stuck lost his eye in an air accident, and through his own skill replaced it with a cybernetic orb. When his wife was stricken with a terminal disease, Stuck tried to use the power of a magic stone to save her. Instead, the stone transformed her into a golden statue. Now Stuck fights to find a way to reverse his wife's condition. He pilots the Widerstand, a strong plane which fires cluster bombs. * "The Stranger": The game's main villain, a enigmatic person who's implied to be both immortal and not human and is behind the Medallion's actions. Category:Games Category:Shoot 'em up Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:1999 video games